Bad For You
by Keito-chan
Summary: [MA] When Misao ends up getting a detention for being a little late, she gets more than she bargained for when she meets ‘the bad ones’ of society at Sayuri High. Aoshi Shinomori, known gang leader and future Japan’s Most Wanted criminal. Oopsies, M
1. Prologue

Title: Bad For You 

Author: Keito-chan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Misao ends up getting a detention for being a little late, she gets more than she bargained for when she meets 'the bad ones' of society at Sayuri High. Aoshi Shinomori, known gang leader and future Japan's Most Wanted criminal. Oopsies, Misao! What have you done now?! r+r! 

[~ Prologue ~]

-*-

Misao Makimachi ran hopelessly, yet desperately through the rain towards the gray, gloomy looking building that was called Sayuri High. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she finally reached the main entrance of the school and shoved the door open while juggling her books in the other hand. 

She was going to be late! And for her first class which happened to be honors math, and taught by the crankiest of the teachers, Ms. Sakamoto. A bad-tempered old woman with no enjoyment other than making up impossible pop quizzes and handing out as many detentions she could for any little reason possible.

She groaned as she climbed to the third floor of the building, sopping wet, and entered a classroom labeled Room 324. She tried her best to stay as close to the back of the room as possible wishing that she could change to the color of the walls to keep Ms. Sakamoto from noticing her. And she seemed to be succeeding, while the old hag droned on about some complicated equation she was writing out on the black board, but before she could reach her seat an overly sweet and sarcastic voice ran out. 

"Oh! Look who's late for class today! Why – It's Misao-chan!" Misao gritted her teeth together and glared at the girl who had just spoken. Yumi. One of the most dreadful and hated girls she knew. She was a cheerleader, with a bad attitude and a wardrobe that only seemed to contain Victoria Secret Lingerie. Misao had to wonder how she even got into this Honors Math class. 

'Well she is rich…' She thought sarcastically. 

"Makimachi!" A shrill voice croaked from the front, which belonged to none other than Ms. Sakamoto. Misao quickly turned her head away from Yumi to stare wide eyed at the old woman, who peered cruelly out from behind the thick glasses she donned. 

"Late – **again**, Makimachi?" 

"But Ms. Sakamoto, this is just the firs-" Misao began to protest.

"Enough! Detention!" She said slamming her hand down on the table like a judge does when the defendant is announced guilty. Misao jumped and took a step back, 

"But Ms. Sakamoto, that really isn't fair! I was only late once and I haven't ever misbehaved in your class! Detention is going a little far…" Misao trailed off as all her classmates turned to stare at her in shock for she had just "talked back" to one of the wickedest teachers in the school. This was definitely going to get interesting: Showdown Between Makimachi and Sakamoto! This was definitely going to be top news for the week. And they all got to witness it.

Someone gave a low whistle and Ms. Sakamoto gave one sharp glance in the direction from which it came which silenced and more noises and whispers. Her hard stared turned once again onto Misao who was starting to regret stating her opinion. 

"_What did you say, Makimachi…"_ Ms. Sakamoto asked in a deadly calm and steady voice and all eyes turned toward Misao waiting for what she would say. 

Misao _was_ angry. She was only late! It's not like she suddenly curse the teacher out or spit in the teacher's coffee cup, and now she had a detention for it! Keeping all the calm she had left she restated almost as calmly as Ms. Sakamoto what she had previously said. 

"I said, I do not think that is a very fair punishment, Ms. Sakamoto. I was only late once and I haven't done anything wrong in this class-" 

"Up until now!" All eyes turned toward Ms. Sakamoto. She was shaking with fury at a student speaking their mind to her when before they just nodded quietly and turned their head away refusing to meet her eyes. But now…

"And for talking back Makimachi, you have detention for the rest of the week!" Ms. Sakamoto smiled as she saw the look of totally horror cross the young girl's face. 

The class gasped.

"But Ms. Sakamoto-" 

"Continue with this Misao Makimachi and make it a month…" She threatened. 

Misao angrily bit her tongue to keep from reply back, drawing some blood, said in a loud, heated voice,

"**_Yes Ms. Sakamoto."_** And took her seat. She caught the eye of Yumi, the last person she needed to be around right now, who smirked and turned around in her seat, flipping a piece of dark layered hair over her shoulder. 

She was the reason all this started in the first place!

_Damn her…_ Misao thought angrily. She couldn't wait until there was a chance to get her!

Then her thoughts returned to reality and she suddenly groaned. 

How the heck was she going to be able to tell Jiya? 

*

Misao sighed happily as the bell rang for lunch. She really needed to talk to Kaoru right now and tell her everything! She left her third period class, English, to head towards the cafeteria. 

She found Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Megumi already seated at their table and pulled up a chair beside them and sat down and put her face in her hands. 

"What's with the weasel?" Sanosuke said jokingly while poking her in the arm. 

"Don't de so insensitive!" Kaoru yelled as she smacked him upside the head, and then asked in a worried voice to Misao, "What's the matter, Misao-chan? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, what's up with the unusually bright and cheery Misao Makimachi?" Megumi asked, while taking a drink from her coke across the table, being sarcastic, as usual. Megumi, noticing that it wasn't something juvenile and silly from the look on Misao's face, put her coke down and asked seriously, "No, really, what's up with you?" Megumi wasn't all warm and friendly like Kaoru, but this was her way of being friendly and everyone knew that.

"I…I have detention!" Misao cried, and buried her head in Kaoru's shoulder and cried. Megumi stared blandly at Misao. Sanosuke studied his ham sandwich before glancing up and saying quite casually, 

 "It ain't that bad." Everyone's eyes turned towards him and glared. 

"What?" he asked. 

Kaoru rolled her eyes before answering, "That's not really what she wants to be hearing from you right now! Geez, we all know how many detentions you have had already!"

Megumi didn't even bother a word with Sanosuke, but instead sat back in her chair and asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice, 

"And how did this come about?" Misao had stopped crying by then and was sniffling a bit. 

"I was late for school, and you know Ms. Sakamoto's Honors Math class, right, well I came in just a little late and she gave me a detention…" 

Sanosuke suddenly sat up and leaned forward in his seat and stated, "So you're the one!" Everyone looked at him like he lost his mind. 

"What are you talking about, Sano?" Megumi asked in a bored tone. 

"The one who kicked that old bat's ass! Alright! I never would have guessed it would have been little A+ Misao Makimachi! I thought someone way cool..er…" He finished slowly, noticing his mistake, "Not, not that you aren't cool…" 

Kaoru didn't even bother smacking him, but turned to Misao instead and stared at her wide-eyed…"Did you…?" 

"NO!…Well yeah – It's not like that!" Misao desperately tried to explain the exaggerated story. 

"So what is it like?" Megumi leaned in closer, "What did you do to the old hag?" 

After Misao told the whole story and how she not only had one detention, but for the rest of the week everyone sat back in their seat, while Sano seemed pleased to her one of his friends was the one who "kicked the old witch in the ass". 

"Well, I see no need to be upset, you're like a hero now, weasel!" Sanosuke announced proudly. No one paid attention. 

"…Well…not everybody in detention are really 'bad' Misao, so I wouldn't worry…" Kaoru said reassuringly. Megumi snorted,

"Except for _that_.." Megumi said pointing behind her toward the back of the lunchroom, where the lighting was dimmer. Kaoru and Misao turned their heads to where she had pointed and were greeted with a disturbing sight. 

There surrounding the round table were the people that Sayuri High most feared and stayed away from; Aoshi Shinomori, Shishio Makoto, his girlfriend and most hated by Misao, Yumi Komagata. Along with their faithful followers, Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijo, Hyoutoko, Kamatari, Henya, Hoji, and on goes the list of those notorious jerks. They were considered a gang to many and almost always they would have detention, sometimes they'd skip it and other times when they had nothing better to do, they'd go. 

Misao had heard stories of the times they went that they would just go there to beat up on the students who also had detention, and they were even rumored to have done this to girls too. Other stories were that the teachers actually hired them to go into the classrooms and 'mess around' with the kids in detention to make them fear coming back. 

As she had said…rumors…or so she tried to convince herself. 

They all turned their heads back away, except Misao who stared a little longer, until Yumi caught her eye and they glared at each other. Yumi then smirked a little and whispered something in Shishio's ear and he smirked and gave a glance in Misao's direction and then it all at once seemed as though they were whispering in each other's ears. Misao felt her stomach grow cold with dread and was about to turn around when Hannya whispered the something in Aoshi's ear and his eyes looked up and locked onto Misao's. 

They were an icy, unmerciful blue that chilled you and made you shiver. Misao's eyes grew wide as Aoshi Shinomori slowly smirked. Misao quickly turned around in her seat and felt her heart beating at an enormous pace. 

And the only thing she could think was _He saw me!_ Misao had did her best and hardest to always avoid them from ever noticing her, because once they noticed you they'd be sure to remember you. 

Misao felt the cold dread build up inside her, remembered that grin that Aoshi had given, and wondered what Yumi had said. And all Misao could do was drop her head upon the lunch table and murmur, "Why me?"

That was something that Misao Makimachi would be saying a lot of in the months to come…

-*-

AN: This is going to be a story about Misao and Aoshi (mainly, but we will have Kaoru and Kenshin, and the others too, but it's really a M/A fic). Our favorite couple ^_~! Oh, and by the way, if anyone has a similar fanfiction, sorry ~ but I had no idea! 

Misao may have been a little OOC in this chapter, but oh well! Guys there is something I want to make very clear to you all – This is a FANFICTION! So not everything may be _exactly_ like the magna or anime, so just so you know…

Anywho review! ^^ AND I may continue!

- Feel free to tell me what you think, but make it constructive criticism. I will not except flames, or mean comments. 


	2. Detention

Title: Bad For You  
  
Author: Keito-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary For Chapter One: So detention has finally come...and along with it very new experiences for Misao-chan! Just read and see for yourself ^^!  
  
[ ~ 1: Detention ~ ]  
  
-*-  
  
RIIIING!  
  
Misao's head snapped up as school ended for the day.   
  
The dreaded moment had come, and it was now time for...for...-  
  
"All those in general detention, please report to room 652." The intercom blared. Misao sheepishly got up from her seat, ignoring the surprised stares from all her classmates, and headed towards room 652.   
  
She was surprised herself. Never in all her life did she ever get a detention, and as Megumi liked to say, 'it was simply revolting how good she was.' As for Misao, she liked being 'revoltingly' good. You were safe from things like...things like Yumi, that stupid slut, and her boyfriend Shishio Makoto...and those creeps.   
  
Misao groaned remembering the way they all whispered about something, something about her, most likely. Yumi probably told Shishio how much she hated her and asked her boyfriend to instruct his gang on her. Misao started imagining all the things they were going to do to her - and let's just say her imagination is...very vivid.   
  
Misao only scared herself more, and decided to try to refrain from thinking, by looking at the walls, which were decorated by students through out the years in paintings and such. Some were very good, and some very...interesting, but hard to tell what it was exactly.   
  
Finally Misao reached her destination and stepped into the wide open door, prepared for the worst...but only to be greeted by an old looking man, who had crow's feet due to smiling a lot. She liked him immediately. Other than the old man who informed her that his name was Dr. Genzai, there was a redheaded, girlish looking person. But as he turned around she noticed it wasn't a girl at all! But a very feminine looking male with striking golden eyes and handsome, smooth features - despite his girlish demeanor.   
  
She smiled a little, and bowed, and he smiled too, but in a different way...a mischievous way that made her smile fade. She took a seat at the front of the classroom, close to the teacher, just in case...  
  
She noticed, much to her relief that it didn't look like anyone else was coming to detention other than herself and that boy with unusually red hair. I mean come on! How many Japanese people have red hair? Not many.   
  
Dr. Genzai sat a little longer where he was, reading a novel titled The Twelve Kingdoms by Fuyumi Ono. Misao smiled as she remembered reading that book. And as she remembered the intercom blared on again, "Dr. Genzai, please report to the nurse's office...there is a patient here needing some medical attention - a minor cut, but we would like you to come and take care of it. We know you have general detention duty today, we will send someone else up to take your place..." Dr. Genzai, smiled, and then said good afternoon to Misao and the redheaded boy and headed out the door.   
  
Misao's heart quickened as she realized she was in a room with a juvenile delinquent - by herself!   
  
What if he tries something! What if he rapes me!!! OMG! OMG! OMG! ...and..and what if - if they come! This is terrible! Poor Misao's very vivid imagination started up again, frightening herself into a state of total stupidity.   
  
Misao's palms broke out into a cold sweat and she turned ever so slightly to glance behind her shoulder to see if the boy was still there...and she noticed - Oh my God! Where did he go!!!? Misao turned back around in her seat and brought her arms across her chest, completely freaking out - and it was all quite unnecessary. But who could blame a innocent girl, who never was in a situation like this in her whole life? Who loved books, and who's own parents...well...that's a story for a rainy day.   
  
And not to mention an overactive imagination.   
  
"What's up with you?" A calm voice said from somewhere to her left. Misao jumped in surprise and turned towards the voice, her wide cerulean-blue eyes wide with shock and fear. The redhead stranger snickered, while pulling out a cigarette and lighting up.   
  
"You - you can't smoke in here..." Misao said in a small, shaking voice. The blood-red haired man, glanced up nonchalantly and shrugged his broad shoulders, "Who's here to stop me? You?" And he laughed at that and Misao felt her face grow hot and tears start to form. He's going to kill me!!  
  
The stranger took a drag on his cigarette and leaned against the wall. "Soo, how'd you get in here, by the looks of it you're one of those damn annoying A+ girls, who know everything." His long shining bangs shaded his eyes to give off a lethal look, especially with that red hair of his.   
  
When Misao didn't answer, much less give him a glance, he chuckled and pushed himself off the wall and walked over towards her. Misao stood quickly and faced him, her nervousness and fear mounting but doing her best to look courageous she bit out, "What do you want with me?" The stranger stopped in what seemed like surprise, or amusement, she couldn't tell, and smirked after a moment and replied innocently, "Nothing, just to know why you're here and your name...Is that so bad?"   
  
Misao looked at him warily, "And why should I tell you?" The redhead shrugged and turned away, and Misao dropped her guard and sighed, only to find herself trapped between the desk and a tall, male figure with red gleaming hair. Misao yipped and tried to push him away, but he was as solid as stone.   
  
"Because maybe I want to know..." Misao started to cry,   
  
"Please - please leave me alone! I was late for class!! My name is Misao!!" She was so frightened so sacred when that other, cold voice rang out.   
  
"Well, Misao, looks like you have met Himura Battousai..." The man now labeled as Himura pushed himself away from the cowering girl and smiled to the newcomer.   
  
"Well, well, it's Shinomori! Why didn't you come sooner? I was waiting for nearly a half-an-hour! You think I have nothing better to do that come to detention?"   
  
Misao was confused...what the hell was going on!? Where was the Teacher that was promised to come up? ...Or were the rumors true...and Aoshi Shinomori was sent to 'deal with them'? or...more correctly, her? Aoshi chuckled, a deep throaty chuckle, which sent unpleasant shivers down her spine.  
  
"Sorry, Himura...I had some.business to take care of..." Misao could feel his cold eyes on her and she turned her face to meet them. They shone dangerously, like a man who had seen and done many bad things. And Himura laughed, "I don't see why you guys bother to toy with girls like that, When you have that Yumi babe, and so many more interesting chicks out there. But I mean come on! Her?!"   
  
Misao was very mad and very frightened by now, and couldn't wait until this was all over. She kept expecting to wake up and find it all a dream - more like nightmare. And even though she wanted so bad to yell at that jerk, she kept her mouth shut and her head down, praying to Kami that they'd leave her alone.   
  
But it seemed Kami wasn't listening today. Aoshi took a step closer to her.   
  
Misao looked up, to make sure she wouldn't lose her guard again like she had with Himura.   
  
"Misao...Don't you just love the way it rolls of your tongue? So simple and sweet?" Aoshi cooed. Misao just glared and stood straight and wore a mask of fearlessness, although she really wasn't at all calm inside.   
  
Okina, lovingly known as Jiya, had and still taught her kenpo, but she never, ever thought she would need to use it, and now that the time had come, she wasn't even sure she'd remember anything with the state of shock and fear she was in. All she could thin k of was the door, which to get to she had to pass Aoshi - which she most certainly didn't want to do.   
  
Distance was good. Very good. And she wanted to keep it that way. Himura laughed again, discarding his cigarette butt onto the floor. "I'd give it up Shinomori, you won't get a word, you practically have to beat it out of her." Aoshi didn't even spare a glance towards Himura, but replied back in a low and sensual voice, "Oh? Is that so? Well I guess that can be done..." He left off there suggesting the worst.   
  
Himura smirked and shook his head, "Well I'm ditching this place. See ya tomorrow, Shinomori..." And the laughed again and, even though he was speaking to Aoshi, looked directly at Misao when he said in a teasing, but disturbing voice, "...have fun." And then he left.  
  
Misao was relieved and yet afraid that he had left her. She, believe it or not, felt safer with the fragile looking girlish man that the totally masculine and well toned, strong looking one in front of her and coming closer with each step.   
  
"Stay away!" Misao practically begged, although it was supposed to be a yell.   
  
"Now why would I want to do that? Such beauty deserves attention..."   
  
Misao didn't care anymore that he was the obstacle blocking her from the door, or that detention wasn't officially over yet. She made a wild dart towards the door and she almost made it when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and swung her back with such force she tripped and fell, expecting to hit the floor she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. The impact came, but instead of hitting a cold marble floor, she hit something firm, but warm...human flesh.   
  
She pushed herself away, and turned towards the door, then realizing that he still had her wrist in his grip of steel. She turned towards him then and yelled, "let me go!" and as she yelled she went to punch the insufferable man in the jaw only to have her other hand caught in his.   
  
Misao may have been strong, but he was much stronger, and she was couldn't pull away even if she tried. Desperation coming over her like a fog, clouded her mind and she struggled, kicked, and cried out only to find herself pinned to a wall arms pinned at her sides by his hands and her legs by his leg. She was completely immobile.   
  
As she looked up panting with tears rolling down her cheeks she saw his face wasn't that perfect and flawless anymore, his lip was bleeding a bit, probably from their struggle, but he smiled as his cold icy blue eyes met her green-blue ones. And as she watched he liked the blood slowly from his lip with his tongue.   
  
"You're sick..." She hissed, and gave a jerk trying to pull away, tears still freely flowing down her smooth cheeks. He only smirked in response, and leaned in closer, but before he could do anything the bell rang, signaling detention was over. A teacher would be back any moment to dismiss them.   
  
Misao thanked Kami as he let her go, the mischievous glint gone from his eyes and replaced by that coldness.   
  
She was shaking all over as he whispered "Tomorrow..." into her ear, gripping her arm to keep her from running away. He then let go, and not even giving a single glance back at her, left.   
  
Misao was humiliated, confused, angry, and frightened beyond belief. How could she tell anyone about this? What happened to her normal life? She was an A+ student, a role model to all students - This wasn't supposed to happen to her!   
  
"Makimachi." She jumped as she heard her name, "You are dismissed from detention...where is Himura? Don't tell me he skipped again?" Misao looked down at her feet.   
  
Should I tell the truth...? She wondered to herself.   
  
"Well, where is he, Makimachi?!" The sharp voice cut in again.   
  
"I, I don't know...I was the only one scheduled for detention today..."   
  
WHY! Why did I do that!? She yelled at herself silently. He picked on her, tormented her, and yet she defended him...him and Aoshi. Damn them!   
  
She hated them - all of them! Why oh why her?   
  
She gathered her things and quickly left the building and started to walk home. It started to rain. Just perfect! She thought angrily.   
  
By the time she got home she was soaking wet, and sneezing. Jiya ran towards her and poked at her angrily "Where were you, Misao!? I had to run the Karate Practice all by myself! You promised you'd be back in time to help! Now there better be a good explanation!" Jiya crossed his arms across his chest waiting to hear what she would say.   
  
Jiya got their money from running an old family business. A self-defense class for kids to adults wanting to learn how to protect themselves. They lived above the studio, which they called The Aioya.   
  
"Well?" Jiya prompted.  
  
Misao looked up and sneezed, and started to tell her tale...  
  
Of course not every detail was mentioned...  
  
-*-  
  
AN: Done! Okay, yes I understand that Aoshi is totally...well sort of different in this story, and same with Kenshin, but I'm just tired of them being so damn GOOD! GOD! I like them so much more when they're all bad ass and stuff. Yeah, like Aoshi going all priest like at the end, grrr! I couldn't take it. So I hope that explains what is going on, and if you don't like it...sorry! But, hay! I'm trying something new!   
  
So review, if you'd be so kind and I'll get another chapter on the way ^_^!  
  
-Keito-chan- 


	3. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Title****:** Bad For You

**Author****:** Keito-chan

**Rating****:** PG-13 {Might go up…}

**Summary****:** Misao tells Kaoru what had transpired between Aoshi, Himura, and her. Kaoru comes up with a plan to help her escape detention for the 2nd day. B unfortunately B it fails miserably! Read and Review ^^!  

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…(Only Aoshi! ^_~)

[ ~ 2: Unfortunate Circumstances ~ ]

-*-

Jiya had taken the news surprisingly well and had not held any punishments or grudges. He actually was now fuming at Ms. Sakamoto and her undeniable unfairness. He had almost called the school, but Misao stopped him. That was the last thing she needed - she could see it now; "Misao Makimachi! Coward and baby! Had her own grandfather get her out of detention! What a brat!" - Yep, definitely not what she wanted…

I have to call Kaoru and tell her everything! Misao thought as she ran up the stairs to her room. 

Her room was the little attic they had in their complex. It wasn't that Jiya didn't like her and made her live up in the attic; it was just that Misao liked the privacy. As a matter of fact her room was very neat and clean. It had one window, a single bed, a dresser and desk, and a decent sized closet. Its one window over looked the backyard, which had a beautiful garden that Jiya and she took care of together. 

Misao sighed and plopped down on her bed and grabbed the phone on her dresser. 

She dialed Kaoru's number and waited patiently as it rang. 

"Heya, Kaoru," Misao started off the conversation. 

"Misao! So how did it go? You survived, right?" There was some laughter on the other line, Misao ignored it. 

"As a matter of fact, it was terrible and I just barely survived." 

"What?! Oh, c'mon you are just over exaggerating! Trust me, a few detentions once in a while won't kill you. Look at Sano, he's survived." More laughter. 

"Seriously, Kaoru – I'm not kidding, stuff… happened…" Kaoru stopped laughing, noticing the severe change in the atmosphere. 

"…Okay, well, what went on?" Kaoru asked, still a little disbelievingly. 

"Aoshi Shinomori came - and another boy, known as 'Himura'. They were so scary!" Misao relayed all the information to Kaoru.

"You're kidding! Oh my God, Misao! I mean this is terrible - the whole group of them are out to get you! The whole gang…but why? You never did anything to make them want to hate you - unless it's because of Yumi! God! I hate her!" 

"I don't know. I mean - do you really think Yumi has that much effect on Shishio Makoto, I mean that guy is heartless. I don't see him doing anything for anyone except himself. The only thing I think he keeps her around for is a 'good time.'" 

"Yeah, I know what you mean – she's just probably the easiest girl he could find that was half pretty. No, but seriously. We have to save your butt."

Misao could practically see Kaoru smirking on the other line. "Okay, Kaoru, what do you have in mind now?" 

"Okay, but you might not like it…" Kaoru started to warn, but Misao cut her off, 

"Just tell me! I'm ready to do anything - even one of your crazy ideas." The girls laughed before Kaoru continued with her scheme.

"Okay, well this is what I'm thinking…You know how I have track right after school? Well I could just skip that and go with you to detention -" Misao cut in.

"What?! Come with me – they'll see you and they'll know you're not in detention. That won't work!" 

"Just listen to me! I'm not finished! Okay, so I'll skip track 'cause detention is right around that time - right? 2:40?"

"Yeah." 

"And it ends at 3:40?" Misao answered in an affirmative. "Okay, great. Alright well this is the plan - I go with you to detention, but don't."

"What are you talking about?" Misao asked exasperatedly. "How can you be there and not be there?" 

"Just shut-up and listen! Geez!" 

"Okok!" 

"Alright, well I'll go with you, but I won't go in the room – I'll like hang outside or something, and when the teacher leaves - if he leaves – I'll come in and we'll escape!" 

Misao rolled her eyes. "Umm, yeah right. We'll just shimmy down a drainpipe and jump into a convertible and drive off. I wish. No. It's not going to work." Kaoru gave an infuriated squeal or something on the other line and then just said, "Leave it to me - you go to detention and leave the rest to me. Don't worry – it'll work out." Misao shrugged.

"Okay. But just please use your head, okay? These guys are total psychos, no, really, it's creepy."

"Fine, fine. Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow at school! Love ya, and don't worry, we'll somehow survive these jerks. Talk to you later!" 

"Bye, Kaoru! Love you too!" 

"Bye." Kaoru hung up.

Misao put the phone down and laid back in bed thinking about the events of the day. 

_Kaoru's right. I am too soft. I really need to toughen up - especially now._ Misao thought of how frightening it had been when Aoshi had thrown her against the wall and pinned her there. It was an event that she never wanted to experience again. That frightening tingle that went down her spine making her hair stand on end. She seriously thought she was going to die. And there she was thinking that school was a safe place - boy was she wrong. 

_If those bastards think that they can just push me around they are sorely mistaken!_ Misao thought about how she begged and practically sobbed today and about the sick satisfaction that it probably gave them. _Damn it! Why did I have to cry like a baby! Oh my God, this is terrible!_

Misao threw a pillow across the room and buried her face in her covers trying to forget, but not succeeding. 

*

Misao awoke with a start with a blaring alarm clock and from a terrifying dream. She couldn't quite remember what it was about, but it was frightening and she was glad it was over. 

She looked at the alarm clock. 6:57. 

She groaned and sunk back into her bed. There were just days that you didn't want to get up, or do anything for that matter. Today was one of those days. Classes started at 7:45 and you had to be there at 7:35 (or earlier if you really wanted to). But she really didn't want to even move. Especially when she remembered her detention engagement. 

Nonetheless, Misao rolled off her bed and dressed in her same old school uniform and left the house to walk to school with Kaoru, like usual. 

And there was Kaoru in her usual spot humming to something she was listening to on her headphones. 

"Kaoru! Yo, Kaoru!" Misao called as she broke into a run to her friend. Kaoru turned and smiled as she pulled her headphones from her ears. 

"Hey, Misao! What took you? I was gonna leave if you didn't come soon." 

Misao huffed as she answered, "Sorry, I kinda woke up late." Kaoru shrugged, "Well at least you're here. We better get moving...Only 10 minutes before classes start." Misao nodded as they started off in the direction of the school.

After a while of silent walking Misao finally asked, "So, Kaoru... What's this plan of yours anyway?" 

Kaoru paused her walking for a bit before answering. "Well... I'm thinking of getting a detention today somehow-..."

"WHAT!?" Misao whirled on her, eyes wide and unbelieving. Kaoru blinked at the outburst and then regaining her wits, glared angrily at Misao. 

"Well, exccccuse me! What was that for, Misao!" Misao rolled her eyes and stamped her foot before sticking a finger in Kaoru's face and wagging it frantically.

"You have noooo idea how horrible that, that - place is! And besides! How do you plan on getting a detention anyways! It's simply stupid. I mean I appreciate you trying to help, but this is going a little too far, Kaoru." 

Kaoru stepped away from Misao's intruding finger and turned to the side before giving a sideways glance at Misao. "... I know what you are saying and I understand... It's just... life is so boring! And, and... This won't make any sense..."

Misao interested and a little concerned for what Kaoru was going to say encouraged her to continue.

"Kaoru, whatever you have to say, just say it. I'm your best friend, trust me I really won't care if it's silly." 

"... Well you know when you were telling me how terrible it was at detention the other day on the phone? Well, it all seemed so exciting and ... kind of like an adventure. It's just. I... well... I was..." 

"Yes?!" Misao asked a little frustrated. 

Kaoru turned to her and said, "I was jealous!" 

Misao's eyes widened as she stared at Kaoru and Kaoru blushed and turned away... "I know what you must be thinking..." 

Misao shook her head to regain her thoughts and slowly repeated to herself. 

"You... were jealous?" Kaoru nodded.

"Why!?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because what you said about Himura and Aoshi seemed scary, but it also seemed a bit... neat. I mean you came away from the Shishio gang and survived!" Kaoru giggled a bit, intending it as a joke, but not getting a similar reaction from Misao continued on ward. "I guess I wish I could be in a situation like that, like with you! Kind of like a Batman and Robin thing I guess..."

Misao frowned trying to understand and then came to a conclusion. 

"Kaoru... you're a freak."

Kaoru laughed and shoved Misao as they continued walking. And then said, "I knew you wouldn't understand!" Misao shook her head, "No I understand. I understand you want some psychos stalking you and making your life hell." Kaoru sighed. 

"No... I just want something interesting and different in my life. Plus, I wanna put these fighting skills to the test!" Kaoru gave a kick at the air to emphasize her point. 

Misao giggled. "Now that I can understand!" 

They both laughed for a little before Kaoru glanced at her watch. 

"Darn! We're gonna have to run - we only have five minutes before classes begin!" 

*

"The plan, Kaoru!?" Misao asked as she propped her head up with her hand, practically falling asleep. She had repeatedly tried to get this information out of her friend since lunch began, but all Kaoru could do was concentrate on eating - like usual. 

Megumi raised an eyebrow as Kaoru shoved a whole burger into her mouth before continuing. 

"Charming, but don't you think it's about time you start telling us what you have to say?" Megumi asked cattily.

"Really!" Misao chimed in. 

"Geez! Fine!" Kaoru surrendered and put down her meal. 

Both Megumi and Misao sighed in relief as they sat back in their seats. 

"I... well I got a detention!" Kaoru announced proudly and a little too loudly, causing the whole lunch table to stare at her with a look of 'what the hell is wrong with that girl' look on their face. Megumi coughed a little and studied her nails and Misao let her head fall to the table with a thud. 

Kaoru looked confused as she frowned "What?" When she didn't get an answer she shrugged it off and continued. 

"Anyways, I got a detention, which means I can be with you Misao! And without all that sneaking around." 

Megumi took the time to question how she had gotten herself a detention and was received with a little smirk as she said she had one of the class trouble makers spit a spit ball into the teachers hair and then paid him off to throw the straw onto her desk.

"...and it worked!" Kaoru finished, smiling. 

"Kaoru... Now that you are in detention with me... how do you plan on getting me out of there?" 

Kaoru shrugged and simply said, "We'll think of something. We'll play it as it goes."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Everyone jumped as they turned to see none other than Sano. 

"Where were you?" Kaoru asked a bit annoyed.

"Ahhh  - I had some stuff to do for a friend..." All the girls raised a brow, not only Megumi this time. 

"Whhhat!? Stop with the looks! Besides, don't you gals have enough to worry about than my life right now?" He smirked as Kaoru and Misao glared at him. 

"The way I hear, you've got the whole gang after you." Sano looked directly at Misao, who turned away with a look of anger on her face. 

"Wow. News sure does travel fast doesn't it?"

"Yeah, and I also heard you acted like a total chicken... except for the nasty bruise that Aoshi had this morning on his lip. That thing was ugly!" Sano, smirked as he saw the look of horror cross the young girl's face. 

"Aww, don't worry, he didn't seem that upset..." 

"Shut up! You're such a jerk!" Kaoru yelled as Sano practically fell from his seat. Megumi gave a low whistle and took that cue to dismiss herself from the table, "See ya later. Hopefully." Megumi laughed at Kaoru and Misao's scowls and gave a wink, "I'm just playing. See ya."

Kaoru glared, "Come on Misao, let's get to class."

Kaoru tugged Misao along behind her before Misao stopped suddenly, making Kaoru turn. 

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked as she saw a quizzical look on Misao's face.

"…It's just…Isn't it sort of strange how Sano knows all this stuff about Shishio's gang? I mean to actually see a bruise on Aoshi's face would mean he would have to be near enough to that guy. And…All that information about the whole event…" Misao looked up to see Kaoru studying her intently. Misao sighed and shook her head. 

"Nevermind. I'm probably just overreacting. Lets get to class." 

Kaoru nodded and both girls continued down the hallway to their classes pondering what had just been said. 

*

He stared out from under his coal black bangs as the two girls left the cafeteria. Misao Makimachi and Kaoru Kamiya. 

He smirked slightly.

"Hmm. So Shinomori… That the girl who gave you that lip?" He felt more than saw Shishio's wicked grin. "And you let her?" A few of his henchmen laughed along with Makoto as Aoshi turned his freezing stare towards the men surrounding him. 

Aoshi didn't even waste breath replying, their laughter grating on his nerves. But he kept his calm, deadly exterior. Aoshi barely turned when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. 

"Shinomori." A man whispered hoarsely. 

"Himura." Aoshi acknowledged. 

"I have some news from Sagara." Aoshi smirked, 'Aww, yes that dimwit.'

"Hn." Aoshi answered simply.

"Kamiya seems to have gotten herself into this mess with Makimachi." Kenshin had already taken a seat next to his friend and he turned to look out at the numerous people milling around the cafeteria eating, gossiping, and the likes. 

"And what is it to me? My only concern is Misao Makimachi." Kenshin turned his golden eyes onto Aoshi. "Do you even know why you have to bother with her?" Kenshin asked in a raspy voice, which was steeled with annoyance. 

"And don't give me Shishio's orders." Kenshin growled angrily. Aoshi cold eyes snapped to Kenshin's fiery ones.

Kenshin looked away and stood motioning for Aoshi to follow. He did so.

They walked to the exit sign to the right of the lunch room and exited through the door. 

Kenshin pulled out a cigarette and then turned to face Aoshi. 

"I'm still waiting for your answer, Shinomori." Kenshin took a puff and glared skeptically at Aoshi. 

"Or could it be you don't have one?" Kenshin smirked and took the narcotic from his mouth. 

Aoshi turned from him. "Shishio said something about her being important… He has yet to inform me." Aoshi stopped and turned back to Kenshin and a slight smile, almost a twitch of his lips, adored his face.

"But then again, Makoto never does give a full explanation."  

Kenshin nodded and then scowled. "I'm getting sick of that bastard. We don't even know what's going on anymore. He never tells us. When Hiko was here, this would never happen…" Kenshin threw his cigarette angrily to the ground and smothered the life out of it. He then turned his gaze back to Aoshi. 

"I'm not sure of how much of this mindless following I can take. Now he orders us to stalk this Misao Makimachi – what's the point to that?" 

Aoshi nodded his head in agreement. It was all very pointless. Very immature. They had bigger things to worry about, like Saitou Hajime and his group, The Shinsengumi. An opposing gang who was recently growing even more threatening. 

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. Even though Shishio came off as inexperienced and ridiculous, he knew that there was a reason for Misao Makimachi in his scheme.

But what he wasn't too sure he wanted to know it.

*

*BRIIING!*

School was over… at least for some. 

Misao slouched in her seat waiting to hear the loudspeaker come on telling her where her next detention would be. 

"All those in general detention please report to room 505, Mr. Black's classroom." 

Misao sighed as she got up and headed out the door towards her destination. 

When Misao entered the classroom Kaoru was already there seated and listening to her headphones. 

Kaoru turned in time to see as Misao plopped down beside her.

"Hey." Kaoru said as she took off her headphones. 

"Hey." Misao answered as she slumped in her seat. 

Kaoru leaned in closer to Misao and whispered. "I have Mr. Black for math and he's easy, don't worry. He's really friendly. He probably wouldn't even notice or care if we left…" Kaoru trailed off as the teacher she was talking about entered the classroom. 

"Well hello, girls. Oh! And Kaoru?! You have detention??" Kaoru flushed a little and nodded her head. Mr. Black laughed and then shrugged. 

"Oh, well, what can you do? Sometimes things like this are just unavoidable." 

Misao rolled her eyes and sunk lower into her seat, _Unavoidable, humph…_

Kaoru just smiled at Mr. Black and nodded her head. "Yeah." 

Mr. Black smiled and then looked at his watch. "Oh, well it looks like you guys are the only ones showing up today. Hmm, well I trust you two. I'm going to go and get some coffee and run off some math tests for tomorrow, which, Kaoru I'm sure you're prepared for…" With that and a final wave he left through the door. 

"Well, this isn't too bad, now is it Misao!" Kaoru smiled as she got up to wander around the room and look out the window. She groaned. 

"Yuck. It's raining. Well it looks like it'll be a long way home…humph. Figures. Track was probably canceled…" Kaoru turned back from the window and came to sit down by Misao again. Misao leaned her head back against the desk and sighed. 

"Yeah, well at least I get to walk home with you. Hey, do you want to come to my house after school? It would be the perfect way to tell your mother why you weren't home…she won't be that angry, would she?" 

Kaoru shrugged, "Might as well, seeing as track was probably called off, I can just say that I went home with you instead." Misao nodded.

For some reason with Kaoru with her she didn't feel that scared about _them_ showing up…to tell the truth deep down she hoped they would. She wanted to show them she wasn't some wimp… as she had come off as before. She wanted to show them that she had plenty of fight in her, more than they could imagine. And besides… she wanted to see the pretty bruise she left on Shinomori's perfect face. She smirked as she lifted her head. Kaoru was staring despondently out the window, obviously bored and it didn't look like Mr. Black would be back anytime soon…

"Hey, Kaoru." Kaoru "hmmed." 

"You wanna skip this and just go home?" Misao asked smiling. She wasn't going to take this another minute and judging from the rain it was getting harder and harder by the second. At this rate by the time they got out of there it would be Noah's Ark all over again.

Kaoru turned to Misao and smiled, "Yeah, lets go." 

Both girls stood and started to put on their things and prepare to leave. When they exited the classroom they quickly looked around for any signs of teachers or janitors, seeing none they walked down the hallway in the direction of the nearest exit. Kaoru and Misao smiled to themselves at their victory only to hear a pair or feet walking behind them… not to far away. 

They both turned fearing that it was Mr. Black. 

"Aoshi…" Misao breathed as Kaoru looked from the handsome, tall figure to Misao. 

Aoshi stopped walking a way off and was staring out the window that was splattered with oncoming droplets of water. His hips were pushed slightly forward as he stood casually, his dark hair framing his face. He made no move to come after them, actually he seemed to be ignoring them. 

Misao bristled remembering how he treated her yesterday and turned sharply to stomp off pulling Kaoru with her. 

"No matter if he follows us, keep walking. Don't mind him, okay Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded. 

"They are just trying to scare us." 

Kaoru nodded again as Misao pushed open the exit door and they left the building into the pouring rain. 

Kaoru and Misao ran for what seemed like a minute and they were already soaked. The water thundered around them in thick sheets of water. They barely heard the motor of the car behind them. 

* 

Aoshi had stopped in the hallway when they looked back at him. Misao's eyes first looked frightened and then suddenly turned an angry, stormy green-blue. He resisted the smile as she stomped away pulling the girl, Kamiya, with her. By then he turned to leave in the opposite direction. Kenshin had a car out front. He'd just borrow it. 

Shishio had talked to him after the bell had rung. He told him some of his plans for the girl and why she was needed. 

Aoshi scowled a little remembering. Saitou was growing more and more bold in his threats against Shishio and the Juppon Gattana, he had even hurt a few of their members… some seriously injured and others just with the typical gang fight broken noses and black eyes. Saitou was cunning, and winning so far in this little battle. 

_'They seem to know our moves before we make them…' Shishio had said to Aoshi, 'We need to figure out what they are planning. This Misao. She looks trustworthy… if you can get her to trust you, Shinomori, this will all go very smoothly. Saitou already knows everyone in our group. We need someone who is too unobvious to ever be involved with us. Misao is certainly a good pick. Small, a woman, which always means easy to manipulate…if not mentally then by force. She has already proven to be a fighter…' Shishio had laughed a little looking at Aoshi's lip. 'So, the only thing left to do is get her into Saitou's good graces. And have you gain her trust, it's simple really…' _

Simple.

Aoshi scoffed, he had a feeling that it was far from simple. He knew that maybe if the girl was small, she definitely had spirit in her. He could see it in her eyes the moment she glared at, hell, whenever she glared at him, which was becoming as normal as beathing. Gaining this girls trust would be hard… and annoying. 

Aoshi scowled angrily to himself. What did Shishio think he was? A babysitter?! It was almost like he was mocking him with these trivial assignments. 

_Himura's right. Shishio is growing tiresome…_

Aoshi growled as he kicked the door open which lead to the student parking lot, to see a black Jetta parked with a redheaded man in the driver's seat. Aoshi opened the door and stepped in. 

Kenshin eyed Aoshi and then turned on the gas. 

"I saw them leave a couple of minutes ago." 

"Follow them."

Kenshin nodded and pulled out.

* 

"Who's that Misao?" Kaoru asked as they both glanced behind them to see a black car trailing them slowly. 

"I, I don't know… just keep walking, ignore them." Misao said, trying to keep the fright from her voice. 

"R-r-right." Kaoru stammered out, of both cold and fear. 

The car was soon up against the pavement strolling casually along with the two girls. Misao lifted her head defiantly and walked faster. 

The owner of the car stared to roll down the window to reveal a redhead with golden eyes. 

"Hello, ladies. Need a ride?" Kenshin's velvety voice drifted across the thunder of water against the pavement.

Misao stopped and looked toward Kenshin, remembering him from the day before. "No, thank you very much - now stop following us!" Misao yelled angrily, sopping wet and already slightly afraid. 

Kenshin shrugged and then stopped the car and stepped out. 

"You know. I tried to be friendly, but I guess you girls don't like that, do you? Now get in the car." Kenshin growled the last part, which certainly made both girls stop and stare. Misao sized him up while Kaoru bristled with anger.

"No. We will not." Kaoru growled back. 

"We gave you our answer now respect it and leave us alone." Misao glared. 

Kenshin's hair was already flattened on his face and soaking this only helping to add to his annoyance as the two girls turned away from him and continued on their way. 

"No one turns their back to me." Kenshin purred as he launched himself forward and grabbed Misao by her wrist. Kaoru turned quickly and successively kicked Kenshin in the stomach making him drop Misao's hand and then added a punch to his face. 

Before Kenshin could do anything a tall figure stepped from the car and it's voice silenced all three people.

"Enough. I'll handle this." Kenshin clenched his fists but nodded and stepped back into the car, but not before turning his cold, liquid gold eyes onto Kaoru, promising an unknown pain for what she did. 

Aoshi stepped forward towards the two girls and spoke softly. 

"I'm sorry about that." Aoshi said as he held out his hand. 

"I'm Aoshi Shinomori, pleasure to meet you." 

Misao glared at him and then said harshly, ignoring his hand, "Wish I could say the same, and I already know who you are. The question is what do you want?" Aoshi dropped his hand along with all the formalities. 

"I see. Well then if you would just get in the car, maybe we could discuss this somewhere else?" Aoshi kept a stoic face as he lifted his hand and gestured towards the rain. 

"And what if we say no?" Misao challenged, trying to pin her most deadly glare on him. 

Aoshi smiled slightly. 

"Well, I don't think that's entirely up to you."

-*-

**AN**: AHAHAH! I've finally updated and I'm sorry it took so long! My muse sort of died. But now here you go. Hmm, yes it is confusing, but don't worry things will be explained as the story goes on! And as for Sano, don't worry he isn't bad…not entirely - lets just say he has a debt he owes ^_^. I also have special plans for Megumi and Okina! Oooo - this is definitely going to get interesting!

Special thanks to all you guys on AIM bugging me to update and those who emailed me! Thanks a bunch!

Aoshi: Yeah, well stop sending her reviews. You're encouraging her.

K-chan: Ahaha *glares* shut up Aoshi or else I might make you terribly drunk and strip dance…

*Smiles sweetly* Okie!

**Answers to Most FAQ & Stuff You Should Know****:**

**Why is Misao so wimpy!!:** lol, yeah I know sry about that! But she was just that way to come off innocent and stuff. I hope this chapter has cleared that up. But trust me Misao is definitely not going to be a scaredy cat - don't worry! 

**Is Kenshin part of Shishio's gang?:** No. He isn't. Although it may seem like it he is not. He just hangs out around them because he's friends with Aoshi. More will be revealed surrounding this topic later on!

By the way the Juppon Gattana is what Shishio's gang is called (Aoshi is part of this gang). 

Saitou Hajime is the opposing gang leader of the Shinsengumi. The Juppon Gattana and the Shinsengumi are rival gangs. 

**Review Responses****:**

wackoramaco87: Heya! Thank you for the review and trust me even if I do have a brain fart on some fanfics I will never give up! Lol - trust me Aoshi won't cross the line…but you never know ^_~

**Anubis-Shinigami:** Tee hee, ohh I know I'm evil ~_^! Lol here is your update!

**Scitzy:** I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Crusader:** Thank you, and I'm glad you like my story. Haha, yeah I guess this storyline is pretty cool, huh? (Of course because I'm just so wonderful XD! Lol jk)

**Dark Puck:** lol, I agree with you. Kenshina and Aoshi badass = YUUMMY! Lol thank you for the review!

**Anime_Teacher:** lol I'm working on it! Thanks for the review.

**Magiabruxa:** Hahaha, really you think so? Well… Thank you for the review! And I'm glad you're enjoying my story!

**L8 Nyte Owt:** lol I agree, Kenny is a little scary in this, but he's supposed to be! But don't worry Kaoru will soften him up XD

**Silver-kitsune:** Hmm, no Aoshi is definitely not a jackass in this…and I would say that it is more an act… Well you'll see! Aoshi's past will be revealed eventually…so you'll understand then! Thanks for the review!

**Lady Nightshade:** I'd have to agree XD lol! Thanks for the review and keep reading!

**Supreme Neo Countess:** yes, yes, I know many ppl complained about Misao's personality and don't worry! She will kick ass later on! And I hope this chapter shows you she is definitely not someone to take lightly ^_^

**ScreamingHeart:** I'm glad you love this story! Thankies! XD

**Jac'Kee:** Thank you! Here's your update ~_^!

**Roses in bloom:** lol I know Aoshi came off as a total creep last chappie, but not to worry, he will improve! {*Takes out a spray bottle and points it at Aoshi* Bad Aoshi! Baaad! ~Aoshi~ What the hells wrong with you!!!!!?? *sprays him again* NO PROFANITY!!!} Ahem…there we go XD!

**Kitsune KeNsHiN:** Very good question! Kenshin is accepted by the others of the group and sort of added to the group by other people, but technically he's not really…he just hangs out around them because of a reason that will be revealed later and because he's friends with Aoshi.

**Nutpysco:** lol Well I love you for loving it! Here's an update!

**Len:** lol, lots of people don't seem to like Yumi lol. But I'll have to say I like her ~_~. Lol I dunno why though! Thanks for the review and the wonderful compliments! XD!

**Anime:** lol I know how you feel and I'm sorry I couldn't update faster! And as long as you're a spoiled child who likes my story I'm fine with that! Lol

**Why?What?Shutup:** lol yeah I know Misao wouldn't act like that. She's a tough girl. Don't worry she'll get better as this story goes on!

**Purpo kitee katx:** lol I think I have to agree with you! Lol 

**Astgal:** lol well… Kenshin is technically not part of the gang although most connect him to it. There is a reason for this which will be discussed later! Thanks for the review. 

**Seychella:** lol yeah, Kenshin is in like Battousai mode in this story…at least sometimes. Aoshi is really hot when he's evil I know! XD

**moon storm:** lol thank you!

**Sakura-san: **thanks!

**Anime-no-Atama:** I know Aoshi is a yum yum! XD lol Aoshi could attract my attention even better if he was nakie, but yes I agree with you definitely when he is dangerous like in this story XD

**The Weird One2:** I'm glad you find my story interesting!

**Nikki:** Thank you so much for your support with my character change!

**Volk Zyta:** Lol Here's more!

**Pretty kitty:** @_@ I'm SORRRY! I didn't mean to make Misao suck! ~_~. Well I hope that in this chapter Misao is starting to un-suck! 

**Asylum Escapees:** lol Oh I intend to *evil smirk* K-chan: You hear the lady, Aoshi! STRIP! 

**Chibi-tanuki:** lol yeah, but I hope Misao's better now!

**Tamakia'gss:** lol yuppers it just would. 

**Radiant Sapphire:** lol I love Aoshi and Kenshin anywhere any time XD 

**2 cute 4 u:** thanks! Here's your update!

**Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet:** It's updated…but I dunno about soon! 

**Brownie-luving Icee-chan:** Thank you!

**Shinomori vegeta:** lol your review definitely reminds me of Vegeta. Hehehe they are both too cool!

**Naiya-chan:** lol no I think your idea is really interesting and thank you for being my first reviewer for my chapter! Lol thanks!

Well that's it guys *phew* lol Keep the reviews coming! And the suggestions and I'll try to answer all your questions!

Lots of luv,

K-chan


	4. Kidnappers!

****

Title: Bad For You

****

Author: Keito-chan

****

Rating: R {Yes, yes, I know, it went up. But let us remember this is a gang fic!}

****

Summary: Kidnappers! Aoshi and Kenshin! Too bad their captives aren't very willing! Oh well, Misao and Kaoru won't want to do what they are "asked" But that 'isn't entirely up to them' (Thank you Aoshi.) rr!

[ 3: Kidnappers! ]

----

Now I wouldn't ask how… or why, but it happened and fast, and the end result - Kaoru and Misao in the back of a black Jetta with two lunatics (at least to them) up front driving them away from home, and any sense of security.

Towards downtown Kyoto.

And anyone who new anything about downtown Kyoto would know that it wasn't a very nice place to live. Misao knew this as did Kaoru, unfortunately.

Misao sneaked a peek in the rearview mirror to look at Aoshi's face. Calm, deadly cold - what did she expect? She didn't see a single trace of warmth. But then again you never really do on a gang member's face. Especially his.

Misao shivered and not just from the cold. She was frightened. Any sane girl would be (Yumi not included) if abducted by notorious gang members and being driven to downtown Kyoto, even if you knew nothing at all about downtown Kyoto, you knew that it was definitely a place you would never want to be… or end up. It was known as the 'red light district'. Prostitutes, gangs, murders, drug dealers, the list goes on.

Misao shivered again and decided to focus her attention somewhere else and looked out of the water speckled window. Gray, gloomy townhouses and flats flew by covered in grime and sagging with age and ill treatment. The people weren't much better and wore scowls on their faces almost daring anyone to come up and mess with them. Misao sighed and turned away, looking out the window was definitely not helping things. Her fate only seemed to become more real.

Misao turned to look at Kaoru who was sitting straight looking out of her window shivering and playing nervously with her hair with shaking fingers. A sure sign that she was nervous and just as frightened as Misao - although not doing as well a job hiding it.

Misao, even if it did sound uncaring and selfish, was glad that Kaoru was with her in all this. Misao knew she would never have been able to handle this all on her own. She would have probably been in hysterics and crying if she was alone.

Crying… Misao quickly pushed the thought away.

Makimachis' don't cry.

They move on… they take it.

If there was one she would always remember about her father, it would be him saying that…

.-.-.-.

"Misao?"

Misao pulled herself into a tighter ball in the corner of her room. She wanted to shrink away and disappear.

"Misao." Her father said more firmly taking a step closer and crouching before her.

Misao tried desperately to stop the tears but they fell and fell.

She heard her father sigh, "Come here." Before she could protest he gathered her in his arms and sat there on the floor with her tears staining his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I hate Yumi and the rest of them! I hate them!!"

He chuckled and gave her a quick squeeze, "They make us stronger…even if it isn't fun in the process."

Misao frowned not fully understanding his words at the tender age of six, but just happy to be safe and warm in her father's arms and too comfortable to question what he meant.

Yumi had stolen Misao's favorite cookies at lunch and then had thrown sand at her with a bunch of other girls laughing and jeering, and screaming 'Weasel! Weasel!'

She was smaller, mousier, and definitely not into the whole dolly and make-up thing the other girls seemed to be. She preferred her kenpo and playing tag and fighting, arm wrestling…this combined made her an outcast among many of Yumi's group. And a prime object of torment… Not that she didn't do some tormenting of her own.

She had punched Yumi then. When she mentioned her mother and said how she was sick because of her, because her own daughter wasn't a girl but a boy.

'No wonder she's dieing! You roll in mud, and you're so small and ugly you make her sick! I would want to die if I had a daughter **like you!!**'

Misao snuggled deeper into her father's chest and let more tears fall. Warm hands cupped her face and wiped away her tears and turned her face up to his. Her father smiled and said, "Misao…life isn't fair, but if we let it get to us… we would never live on. We'd become grumpy and rotten like old Mrs. Gurcuhi." Misao made a face at the mention of the old lady who had chased her away from her tulips with a broom. Misao giggled as her father made a similar face.

"Now listen, my Misao." Her father smiled at her and continued, "Makimachis' weren't made to cry. We were made to laugh and to smile, to tell jokes and to tell tales, never to cry. Makimachi's never cry."

Her father kissed her forehead, "You weren't made too…"

.-.-.-.

Misao shook her head as the car stopped outside a dingy looking café called _Akabeko_. Misao leaned closer to get a better look right when the door opened and she almost tumbled out onto the dirty rain-washed street.

"Out."

Agitated, Misao looked up glaring to meet icy blue eyes. "Well, sorry! I almost fell out and you're bossing me around! Let's remember here that you want something from me that I don't have to agree to!"

Aoshi had turned before then, completely ignoring her. Misao huffed while struggling with her seatbelt and then stepped out of the car in her school uniform, looking out of place in such a neighborhood standing next to such a tall, dangerous looking man with a leather jacket. She could only _imagine_ what people were thinking! And none of it was appealing.

Misao tugged on her sleeves nervously as she followed Aoshi and Kenhsin into the dimly lit café with Kaoru closely by her side. As they walked in they were met with such a drastic change of atmosphere. There was music and laughter and talking - and _enjoyment_. Those elements seemed to be forgotten, but now Misao remembered them and it was the sweetest thing she ever heard.

Misao soaked up all her surroundings and took in the nicely furnished café, albeit a little old, but still in pretty good condition while they waited to be seated.

"Hello there, I'm Tae and I will be your waitress today…" Tae stopped suddenly and smiled widely and then continued, "Oh! Aoshi! We were all wondering when you'd finally realize the opposite sex!" Tae chuckled and Misao blushed and refused the urge to set the woman straight…with more than just words. Aoshi's jaw clenched. "The table, Tae?"

Tae's smile faded to a pleasant expression as she nodded, "Oh - yes of course, smoking or non-smoking?" Tae asked, returning to a business like tone. Misao replied automatically, "Non-smoking, please."

Tae smiled, "What ever the lady wants, isn't that right Aoshi?" Tae smiled girlishly again and Misao just had to interfere, "Actually this is just a business thing. Aoshi and I are most definitely _not_ romantically involved." Misao said with a firmness that would have made any other boy, romantically interested or not, shudder and run away. But then again Aoshi wasn't any other boy.

Tae lifted an eyebrow in question in Aoshi's direction, "Business? What type of business?" Kaoru looked about ready to answer when Kenshin's sinewy arm reached out and wrapped around her shoulders crushing her to him and shocking her to silence. Both Misao and Kaoru knew that it was a silent warning not to mention a word about 'business'.

Aoshi didn't attempt to do anything but lean forward slightly, his dark bangs shading his face dangerously, "We want a table. Now." Aoshi said firmly and pushed Misao forward and then added, "Just like the _lady_ said." Misao definitely didn't like the way he said 'lady'.

Tae smiled nervously, "R-right, okay, well sorry to press Aoshi! But, geez lighten up. Alright, follow me." She grabbed a couple menus and headed towards the non-smoking section of the café. Misao saw Kenhsin scowl and thought to herself. _Sorry buddy, but I definitely don't feel like hacking on your cancer sticks._ His arm was still tightly wrapped around Kaoru's shoulders and her look of shock had long faded to hardly contained anger.

When they finally reached the table and Tae set the menus down and left Kaoru ripped Kenshin's arm from around her shoulders and hissed, "Get away from me you sicko!"

Kenshin tossed his bloodied hair from his eyes and pulled a cigarette from his jacket, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He smirked at the complete look of anger on Kaoru's delicate face as he took a seat next to the already seated Aoshi.

Misao and Kaoru followed cue and sat across from their kidnappers in an angry tension. Misao suddenly realized the romantically interested waitress, Tae, had placed them in the dark corner of the café…Misao inwardly groaned and only shuddered at what she assumed Tae took as 'business'.

When Tae came back Aoshi was quick to order for Misao and Kaoru (much to their displeasure).

Misao glared, "I hate coffee! Why couldn't I order!?"

Aoshi lifted an eyebrow and placed down the menu and looked at Misao's agitated face.

"Himura, do you like coffee?" Aoshi asked in a deadpan tone. Kenshin looked uninterested, studying his menu as he answered yes.

"Good, then you can have Misao's coffee." Aoshi returned to studying his menu as Misao's face turned as red as a tomato, correction, chili pepper, and probably just as hot.

"WHY YOU-!" Misao barely finished her sentence when Aoshi's hand was over her mouth, firm and cold and painful.

His face was so horribly expressionless and his eyes ice blue as his baritone floated to her ears, "Be quiet, if you talk yet again I will not be tolerant…you understand? Shut the fuck up."

Misao's eyes widened as he pressed his hand down and then took it away and with a slight smirk, "Better."

…Did he just say Fuck? Was the only thought that crossed her mind. But he said it so calmly and so carelessly it was almost like he had never said it at all. Kaoru grabbed Misao's hand and squeezed reassuringly as if saying 'don't worry I'm here…'

When Aoshi finally put down the menu he looked up to both Kaoru and Misao and folded his hands on the table.

"Well I think it's time to get to business." Kenshin folded his menu at this and pushed it away.

Misao crossed her arms angrily. "I already don't agree. There? We're finished here, let's go home."

Aoshi reached across the table and grabbed her wrist. "I have warned you Makimachi…" His fingers danced playfully up her arm while his other hand still held her wrist captive. "…You don't want me to do anything…drastic? Now would you?" His hand clamped tighter around her wrist and she hissed an intake of breath.

"Y-you're hurting me…" Misao whimpered. Aoshi smirked slightly and gently dropped her wrist.

"Now…business."

Misao nodded dazedly. Shock and fear numbed any other emotions trying to surface. She only wanted to leave this place with the least amount of bruises as possible.

"Here are some things you should look at before we get started." Kenshin reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope and slid it towards the two girls.

"Open it."

Misao picked up the envelope and brought it back for herself and Kaoru to examine.

Misao opened the envelope to reveal photos of a building. The building, she noticed, had the glowing neon lights and markings of a club. The neon lights said 'Bleu Ice'. Outside of the establishment were scantily clad women and men of the least honorable type.

Misao swallowed hard.

"Bleu Ice?"

Aoshi nodded his head. "The Shinsengumi's headquarters."

Misao's eyes widened. _Did..did he just say the Shinsengumi??_

"Shin-Shinsengumi?" Misao repeated shakily, hoping her ears deceived her.

Aoshi smirked.

"Yes. Finish looking at the pictures." Misao nodded and turned her attention to the unpleasant photos in her hand.

When they had finished looking at the remaining pictures of 'Bleu Ice' there were pictures of men. Sometimes sitting around a table, other times just standing. But always looking dangerous.

Misao frowned and laid the pictures of the men across the table. She studied each one again and noticed that even if the men changed, one was always there - the most dangerous looking one of all.

He reminded her of a wolf. Vicious if threatened, strong, cunning, and…_dangerous_. He was tall, his jet black hair slicked back with a few wisps framing his angular face. He had thin lips and yellow, glowing eyes. His body was lean and wiry, muscled.

"Hajime. Saitou Hajime." Aoshi said the name. It was his name, she knew it.

Kaoru gasped.

Misao looked up. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Kenshin leaned forward. "Everything. This has to do with everything."

Misao rolled her eyes, "I figured that much. What are the specifics? Why are _we_ involved?"

Misao didn't want to ask that question. It seemed all too obvious that it was something that she didn't want to hear - or _do_ for that matter. The men, that building - what role they would play.

"_You_ will be our link to the inside activities of 'Bleu Ice' and Saitou Hajime." Aoshi took a sip from his coffee before continuing.

"You and Kamiya will be waitresses at 'Bleu Ice'. You'll observe and report anything odd or remotely close to the mentioning of the Juppon Gattana."

"Wait a minute!" Kaoru fumed indignantly, "Aren't the 'waitresses' there sluts? There is _no_ way I'm degrading myself like that just for _you_. Especially not for you." Kaoru's last comment was shot in the direct of the red-haired male.

Kenshin smirked, "Define 'slut'."

Kaoru glowed red, "You know what I mean!"

"They don't have to be." Kenshin turned away from Kaoru and shrugged, "They have other 'employees' for that."

Misao looked at Aoshi, "What type of 'waitress' is this exactly?"

Aoshi leaned back in his seat, his blue eyes glistening with amusement, "What other type is there? You serve the men's needs. What ever that is asked of you, you will do."

Misao shifted uncomfortably. "…Basically you're saying…that our, our .. Safety isn't secure?"

"Safety is never secure. If it was do you think that there would be people in the world like _us_?"

Misao frowned, "I'm not going to jeopardize myself just to help you. I don't owe you anything - and I never will!"

Aoshi's amusement faded, "You were not asked to volunteer your opinion and you were not asked to choose. You will be starting your new job come Friday evening."

Misao slammed her fist on the table, "WHAT?!"

"Be ready at eight. We'll provide you with transportation." Aoshi said smoothly, "We'll be needing to get you…prepared for your new job."

Misao lifted an eyebrow, "Listen, pretty boy, I don't give a DAMN what you do I'm NOT agreeing to this - I'M NOT DOING THIS!!"

.-.-.-.

"It's almost time to go, Misao…" Kaoru sat nervously on the couch next to Misao.

Both of them were wearing tennis shoes, jeans and a T-shirt. There was no way they were going to get dressed up for anything this Friday night. This Friday night was different, they'd be starting their new 'job', but not before being 'prepared'. Whatever that meant..

So here they were…in a 'companionly' silence…waiting for _them._

"Well…at least we've got each other…" Misao dared to break the silence.

"Y-yeah…" Kaoru forced a smile.

Silence.

.

..

…

"…At least we're getting money.."

"Y-yeah…that's good."

Misao sighed. Being optimistic wasn't getting them anywhere. Actually it was making things worse. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking.

Butterflies were in her stomach, her mouth was dry, she was afraid.

They were just a means to an end, so to speak, for these Juppon Gattana bastards, that was made completely clear. Their safety or comfort wasn't thought of, or cared about. As far as any of _them_ were concerned they weren't even people.

Misao had asked why them out of everyone else, why not Yumi for this? Her answer was because Yumi is known to be Shishio's girl, besides, Aoshi had said, the only thing she was good at was a good…

Misao blushed.

Let's just say Yumi hadn't very many useful skills for this 'job'.

Misao was told that it was also because she was smart and 'unnoticeable'. That had hurt. Unnoticeable? Was she…ugly?

She snorted. The answer was obvious. She was small, thin, she had no 'womanly attributes' that men found attractive. Her breasts…nonexistent, her hips…laughable, her face…too small for her eyes.

Misao looked down again. Maybe she had nothing to worry about after all. What man would want to lay a finger on her? But that thought came out more sour and sarcastic than hopeful.

A car horn beeped.

Kaoru jumped, "Misao…?"

Misao looked up.

"I guess…I guess it's time…"

----

AN: Okay, I finally have a chance to update so I did! Exams are over (THANK GOD!) and now summer has begun! And that means! drum roll MORE UPDATES MORE OFTEN! Yay!!

An questions or suggestions are welcomed, and I don't mind flames - burn me and I'll burn you

Reviewers

{I'm just going to list your names - but know that I'm grateful for your reviews!!}

Ang3l-w1ngs, Larva-lover, **feichan,** Leica-Misaki,** Why?What?Shutup,** eta-narudoragon, **DeathByBlackBlade,** Faraway Dawn, **Kochiyami,** Battousai-Lover, **kagome-angel2000**, Engel Star 13, **silver-kitsune, **IrisRaven, **Samantha-1434, **moonstorm, **nikki, **dacrayZblaze1, **Battousai's Girl, **Lady Nightshade, **tesuka- chan,** Arisusa, **himesama16, **magiabruxa, **luna699, **len, **twishinky, **blubb, **Silver Teardrops, **sOfAaNdAnImE, **Ruby, **Kitsune KeNsHiN, **wackoramaco87, **Weasel1029, **Leila Jenkens, **Tamakia'gss, **LeeS DeMoN, **sonia.

THANK YOU ALL!!! You're reviews inspire me to keep on writing! And I'm very happy you like my story so far!

Lots of luv,

Keito-chan


	5. The Job of a Lifetime

****

Title: Bad For You

****

Author: Keito-chan

****

Rating: PG-13, I changed it back so sue me. Besides I really don't think it's that bad to be R…is it?

****

Summary: So their new job begins - and sadly so does their make-over! Headed by --- WAIT!? WHAT-?!! **_YUMI! _**Oh, this is just _peachy…_

****

Disclaimer: AHEM I don't own anything except this here computer and the shoes on my feet - so pedal your lawsuits elsewhere!

4: The Job of a Lifetime

----

"MAKE-OVER!!?" Kaoru shouted indignantly.

Kenshin looked back, annoyed, as he continued to drive the car, "Yes. You aren't really the…material wanted for this type of job," a smirk, "But don't worry, we'll change that." and a wink.

"Ugh!" Kaoru sat farther back into her seat. "This has _got_ to be harassment!"

Kenshin waved a car on in front of him before replying, "I wouldn't think about it that much, babe. Could be lethal - women of your type aren't meant to process that much information."

Kaoru pushed herself forward as she yelled, "Just SHUT UP!!"

Kenshin ignored her as he continued driving.

Misao had decided to just stay quiet throughout this little exchange. Aoshi wasn't in the car - it was just the two of them with Kenshin. Kenshin had offered the front seat to one of them, but they had very quickly refused and comfortably took the backseat. He was not to be trusted. None of them were.

Misao had thought that it couldn't have gotten any worse, but it had. It had gotten _much_ worse.

Saitou Hajime was worse than Aoshi and Kenshin - he wasn't some high school punk - he was the real thing. The real thing as in crime underground lord, mafia, Yakuza… well maybe not that bad, but you get the idea. He was something more than a bunch of borderline punks - although they'd be the last to admit that.

He was an outlaw. He was wanted dead or alive.

Why Aoshi and Kenshin were involved with him was beyond her reasoning, technically they really shouldn't be unless they owed him a dept or something. Why did the whole Juppon Gattana hate them so much? It wasn't very logical the way things tied up. Loose ends were everywhere.

Misao un-furrowed her brow as the car came to a jerking stop. The building they had stopped in front of was an apartment building. It was old and run down.

"Why here?" Misao asked as she stepped out of the car.

Kenshin gave her a side glance before answering, "Shishio lives in this apartment…"

Misao nearly choked on the air she was breathing when she heard. _Shishio!?!_

"Wha-WHAT!?!" Misao turned to face the man, her eyes wide and her mouth slack. "Shishio!?" She roughly whispered.

"Yeah - S-H-I-S-H-I-O. Now lets move."

Kaoru came to join Misao's side before yelling, "NOT BEFORE _YOU_ TELL US WHY!"

But he ignored her and quietly lit a cigarette before turning, hands in pockets, and started walking towards the door of the building. Kaoru and Misao stood where they were, ever intent on being as uncooperative as possible.

Kenshin stopped and turned slightly towards them and let his hand remove the cigarette from his mouth before giving them an annoyed and somewhat amused look. "Stay there for all I care, but let me warn you the men in this neighborhood are much more friendlier than me." With that he opened the door to the building and went inside.

Misao knew that 'friendlier' wasn't a good thing. And she also knew that the neighborhood was definitely not the place where two young girls should be - alone. With this though Misao looked at Kaoru who looked at her.

They both nodded…

…and made a mad dash towards the door to the apartment.

When they entered they looked around for Kenshin but couldn't find a trace of him anywhere.

Kaoru crossed her arms angrily before saying, "The little bastard! He just left us fo-"

"Miss me?"

Misao and Kaoru jumped and twirled around to see Kenshin, leaning casually against the banister leading up to the second floor.

"I take it that you didn't want to meet the neighbors?"

Misao rolled her eyes annoyed at the playful look in his eyes and the smile of victory on his smug face, "Listen we're here, so take us to Shish- him…"

Misao grimaced inwardly at how nervous and unsure she sounded. Whatever happened to brave, tough Misao, huh?

But she didn't have time to dwell on what she should have said for Kenshin was already headed up the stairs. The place was old that was for sure, with rotted wooden stair boards that sagged and made you wonder if they were going to snap in half. But they didn't and they eventually made it to the floor they were obviously supposed to be on.

Kenshin stopped in front of a door labeled 765 and turned to face the two girls.

"Since I hold your livelihoods dear to me I shall share a bit of advice you should take to heart. Don't talk to him, don't complain, and don't look him in the eyes. As for the bitch, he doesn't give a shit what you say to her as long as you don't hit her. Comprendo?"

Misao frowned - "Bitch??"

"I'm sure you've met Yumi."

Misao felt her eye twitch. _NOO! She CAN'T see me like THIS!! Yumi! Oh dear lord no!_

She didn't want to know how Yumi would react - hell she didn't want to know how she would react!

With that Kenshin turned the knob. Misao thought it was the longest moment in her life waiting for that door to open.

But it did. And Kenshin walked in and her feet followed him against her will with Kaoru in close pursuit.

Before them was a run down apartment. The carpet was a pea green, the walls once white, but now a darker shade of cream (probably from smoke). It smelled overwhelmingly like cigars and cigarettes and alcohol. It all hit Misao's senses and made her resist the urge to gag.

Her eyes came to rest upon a man, a tall man, sitting in a old black leather armchair with a woman sprawled across his lap in an indecent way. The man's face was currently being block by the woman's, but when Kenshin cleared his throat the girl turned quickly to face them.

It was the face of a bitch Misao hated almost more than Aoshi.

It was Yumi.

Her lipstick was smeared, but nothing that noticeable, and as she licked her lips she smiled, a wicked smile. A smile that almost said 'look at what we have here'.

Misao wanted to knock all the teeth out of that pretty little stupid head. But then she remembered Kenshin's warning.

"Hello there Misao-chan - oh please do forgive me for yesterday, but I'm sure we're still friends." Yumi slithered off of the man's lap and stood straight while she talked. "I had no idea Ms. Sakamoto would take things so seriously!"

Misao smiled almost as wickedly, "Oh, no hard feelings, Yumi-san" Her smile weakened a bit, "I know how hard it must be for you not to be a bitch once in awhile." Yumi's smile faded into a glare.

Misao just continued to smile sweetly and then formed her face into a confused look at Yumi's glare, "Is something wrong Yumi-chan? I thought we were still friends?"

Before anymore of the animosity between the two girls could continue a throaty chuckle interrupted them. It came from the direction of the still unidentified man.

Misao turned her head towards the direction of the black leather chair and stared. It was Shishio, but she had already known that, just had not recognized it fully until now.

He was tall, taller than most men, with a lithe deadly body almost all of the Juppon Gattana members seemed to have. His hair was brown and lengthy to about his shoulder blades and it framed his face giving his tanned skin an even darker look. But the feature that startled her the most were his eyes. They were dark and foreboding, they were unreadable like endless black depths, and they pierced you - stared you down.

She found herself shivering and then that's when she realized she was staring him straight in the eyes. What had Kenshin warned her about again? It was something important but she couldn't remember - all she saw was those black orbs, and the crooked smile that just formed on his angular face.

"So you're Makimachi. Well, well, well a bold little vixen I would say. Maybe you were a good choice after all - although your manner of dress could use some work…" He let his sentence tail off as he looked up and down her length - more than necessary.

Misao felt the words pressing at her throat, 'eyes off, you have your little slut for that'. But she repressed herself and instead clenched her hands into fists.

Shishio's attention was soon averted to Kaoru when she accidentally bumped into a nearby lamp. Misao almost groaned. _Kaoru!!_

Kaoru quickly regained composure and apologized for her intrusion, but Shishio ignored it.

"Himura, what is she doing here?" His dark eyes flecked towards the red haired man who was leaning against the far wall smoking a half-finished cigarette.

Kenshin straightened himself, "She was the only way we could get Makimachi to agree to our terms, besides, she might prove as a use to us, wouldn't you agree?"

Shishio's disturbance quickly faded and the crooked smile graced his lips again, "Yes…I can see some worth in the Kamiya girl. Plenty of it."

His eyes raped her figure, just at they had Misao as he added his last words. Misao could feel Kaoru stiffen uncomfortably beside her. She couldn't believe it but she rather couldn't wait until they got to Bleu Ice, dressed or not.

Kenshin stepped in at this point obviously more than tired of the little charade. "I think it's time the girls got ready. It's already 10:00 and the place opens at 11."

Shishio reclined further into his seat and nodded before barking, "Yumi, get to it."

Yumi jumped a little and nodded and then turned to Misao and Kaoru who were standing quite close to the door. Yumi rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her slim hips, "Well get over here."

Misao, although annoyed to be taking orders from her worst enemy (well at least worst female enemy), went. She decided that being bold right now wouldn't be very bright. No, not very bright at all.

So she went into the room in which Yumi pointed - which happened to be the bedroom. It was ugly with a carpet like the main room and the walls only slightly less a light brown and an old queen sized bed that wasn't made. But Misao didn't care for that, what she noticed was the medium sized cardboard box atop the bed.

Yumi upturned the box and out fell a jumble of clothes and a bag of make-up.

Yumi glanced up and motioned for Kaoru to step forward first while Misao took a seat on a old wooden chair in the corner of the room.

Yumi picked up and discarded a few articles of clothing, which looked more like underwear than anything, until she smiled and held up a sea green halter top with sequence decorating it all over. The halter was extremely tight and extremely small - and for a purpose. It pushed Kaoru's breasts together and made them look larger than they really were and it showed off a good portion of her stomach. Along with the shirt Yumi picked out a tight fitting white mini-skirt that hugged Kaoru's hips without mercy. As for make-up her eyes were decorated in a dark shade of sea green with black eye liner outlying her eyes. Her cheeks were rosy with blush, almost as if she had just jogged two miles, and for her lips they were an electric pink. Yumi took her hair down and messed it up into some loose curls, giving Kaoru an altogether rather exotic appearance, which could also be classified under sluttish. As for shoes, since Kaoru was relatively tall (well - taller than Misao) she was given simple white 3 inch sandals.

Kaoru looked herself over in the mirror and gasped and cupped her breasts before turning to Yumi in shock and rage, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BOOBS!!?"

Yumi calmly placed the make-up back in her bag before looking up and tilting her head to the side in an examining manner. "Yes you are quite right, that shirt definitely looks better on me - as for the boob problem, you should thank me. I took a couple of plums and made them mangos."

Kaoru's face turned beat red, which didn't look very nice with the amount of make-up she was wearing. Other than that Kaoru just plopped herself on the bed angrily and counted to ten figuring that she'd get her revenge one day.

Now it was Misao's turn.

Misao sat uneasily before Yumi prepared for the worst, but Yumi hardly glanced at her as she sorted through the various selections of clothes.

Yumi finally decided on bright exotic red mini-dress that cut low in the back in a V. In the front it drooped in a sweep across the tops of her breasts, that showed just enough cleavage. For make-up Yumi applied a good amount of dark mascara and eye liner, on her lips went a bright red lipstick that made her teeth glow white. As for Misao's cheeks nothing was applied - for usually they were almost always naturally rosy. Her feet were then slid into 6 inch red salsa shoes - making her taller than Kaoru with about 2 inches.

For Misao's hair it was put up in a sloppy bun with a few shorter wisps framing her face and neck. She definitely looked like a slut. Both of them did, and she didn't like it. Not to mention she was having major shoe trouble with the monsters on her feet. It would be a wonder if she survived the night with them still attached to her feet.

Yumi leaned back and smiled, obviously pleased with her work.

Misao looked herself over in the mirror one last time before turning to Yumi, "Well congratulations for producing two slut incarnates of your so wonderful self."

Yumi frowned mockingly, "Now dear, don't get all jealous just because you can never look that hot without my help or without my clothes for that matter."

Misao rolled her eyes and decided to just ignore.

Yumi finished cleaning up and then stood and motioned them to the door, "Come on my little whores, lets go."

Misao bit back anything foul that was going to bubble from her mouth and stood and walked with as much dignity as she could considering she was dressed like a smut. Kaoru followed suit, resisting the much needed urge to slap a certain girl square across the face.

When Misao entered the main room she heard all talking cease and felt two pairs of eyes plant themselves firmly on her.

"What?!" She asked agitated, and knowing full well what 'what' was. Kenshin looked at her appraisingly and gave a low whistle.

Shishio's response was a little less forward, but more hostile and uncomfortable than Kenshin's. His eyes traveled down her and up her almost like she was naked and her body was being bared to the world, she didn't like it - actually she hated the feeling he gave her. It made her skin crawl and her heart beat faster. It was fear.

"You look…_lovely._" Shishio said as he stood and smiled at Misao, his white teeth shining in his dark face almost like an alligator's jaws. Yumi huffed past her, probably upset at the attention that wasn't directed to her. When Yumi reached Shishio he averted his eyes from Misao and planted their attention on the dark haired female before him. Misao owed Yumi - big time for that one.

Misao let the breath she was holding out and walked quickly away from the tall man to Kenshin, feeling (as crazy as it sounded) like he would protect her from the male across the room.

Kaoru then emerged from the bedroom carrying a plastic bag with their other clothes in it - for they certainly wouldn't go home like they were now. No way in hell.

Kenshin, who had been trying to light another cigarette stopped and let the drug fall to the ground as his head snapped up and looked over Kaoru's sensual attire. He made no rude comment just watched.

Kaoru on the other hand didn't like the watching and glared at him, "You read headed perv, stop ogling! Geez, you know if I was on the other side of this room I'd slap you upside the head!! I swear - MEN!"

That seemed to snap Kenshin out of his phase, but Misao had noticed it with much interest.

"Well you'd be surprised too if the ugliest girl in the world walked in here and then came out a beauty queen…" Kenshin paused a little as if think and then said, "I'd say the make-up worked wonders."

Kaoru stomped over to him and made to …slap? Hit? Well whatever she was going to do - she didn't because right before she even got in a yard away from the read haired 'perv' her shoe caught on the edge of the carpet and she tumbled forward.

Misao lurched to catch her falling friend, but someone go there first. Kenshin stopped pea green carpet from meeting slutty dressed Kaoru.

Kenshin caught Kaoru and set her upright, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist and his bangs brushing the top of her head.

Kaoru still somewhat dazed at what happened blinked a few times and then assessed the situation - and wasn't pleased. She glared up at Kenshin, and his now very close face.

"You know, we could make this work for the both of us…what do ya say, hmm?" Kenshin's smirk was small and he placed a finger under her chin. Kaoru's eyes went from angry slits to wide circles and then back again when she angrily shoved him away, "EWWWW! NO! Get AWAY!"

Kenshin stumbled a bit from the shove and stood straight while smoothing back his hair, "Ah, well, ya get some and ya lose some."

Kaoru fixed her top while she mumbled something that sounded like asshole.

Misao had watched at first with shock and then with humor at the antics of the two. She came to realize something that brought her some comfort. Kenshin wasn't that bad of a guy - well at least no to them. He tolerate Kaoru's jabs and sarcastic remarks light heartedly and even - if somewhat perverted - joked around with them. Maybe under different circumstances they could have all been friends? Who knew.

As for Kenshin's counterpart, Misao wasn't so sure. Aoshi was as cool as ice and she would swear that his sense of humor and patience was just as thin. Thinking about the topic of Aoshi, where was he anyway? She wanted to know, but not enough as to ask anyone. He was probably out robbing some old lady or something. Misao shook her head, _That bastard…_

Kenshin went over to Shishio and they talked a little longer before Kenshin turned away again and headed over towards the two girls.

"Time to go." That was all he said before he started out the door, a sure sign that they were to follow.

----

Aoshi parked his black Hurley in front of the club. The music was pounding from inside and already there were girls all over him.

"Can I show you a good time, handsome?" One particularly pretty one shoved herself up against him, he ignored her. He was here for business not a good fuck.

The girls, Kamiya and Makimachi would most likely be finished with their 'make-over' by now and he was to make sure they survived their time here, as long as that may be. But more importantly he was to figure out the inner workings of Bleu Ice - the more specific details - like the codes to Saitou's office, their drug warehouses and such. The girls were needed to find out which guards were stupid, which were smart, which ones had the closest connections to Saitou - and eventually work on Saitou - if they could get that close.

But as of now, Aoshi had been hired as an underling guard for Bleu Ice. It was a good thing that Saitou only knew him by name and not by face. As for that his new name would be Kaine Akuda. It was Shishio's brilliant idea. And Aoshi didn't like it one bit.

He entered the club and looked around.

There were dancers dressed in barely nothing while a woman was singing some loud whining song, there were waitresses dressed little better than the dancers getting groped every five minutes, drug dealers, prostitutes, drunks, the list goes on.

Aoshi found himself through the crowd to the back of the club near the bathrooms. He stopped in front of a door and waited patiently while the two guards on either side of him checked him for weapons and then let him proceed into the next room.

Saitou sat tall and deadly, starring down at some document before lifting his wolf eyes to Aoshi face.

"Kaine Akuda I take it."

Aoshi nodded.

"You know the rules, if you break them it's your life. As for your first assignment you guard the waitresses from unwanted attention from our male or female customers, if you fail to do this then you are truly not worthy of my time. Perform well and you may move up a rank. Now leave and take this."

Saitou turned away again, and opened a lower drawer. Out of it he pulled a pin in the shape of black ebony wolf. "This classifies you as one of us. Loose it, you loose your life. We change our pin every year if no problems of identity are presented. If there are we change it more often. You get what I mean?"

Aoshi nodded his head and took the pin and headed out the door back to the club. How he got the job was from another internal spy in the Shinsengumi system. They had only one other spy - and that was for only Shishio to know. That also bother Aoshi.

Shishio knew everything and himself, very little.

Aoshi positioned himself in a dark area of the club watching the more seedy looking customers for inappropriate behavior. He didn't know how long he stood there watching with only have one or two minor infractions of groping, but nothing more, when the door to the club opened and in stepped two young women.

The first one was dressed in a green halter top that covered very little an accentuated her breasts. He long legs were very much revealed with her short white skirt and her skin was a light shade of tan that was pleasingly smooth. But her head was turned the other way giving Aoshi no access to her face.

Behind the first girl was the second girl. She was taller, because of her high heeled red shoes. Her dress was much more sensual - with a very low swoop in the front exposing the tops of her less announced breasts than that of her companion, and in the back a low V going straight down to right above her lower back. Her hair was so black blue streaks shone from the club light and her porcelain skin glowed in a healthy way - almost saying look at me.

And that's when he looked at her face. A face he knew…

It was Misao Makimachi.

Looking sexier than ever. Yumi sure as hell worked her magic. Aoshi found himself smirking. Oh, he was sure she knew he was here, Kenshin was to inform them of this little plan, and that if they told anyone they'd be left by themselves to be ravaged by the men of this vicinity. Cruel, but efficient.

They would tell no soul.

Aoshi fell farther back into the shadows planning to surprise them…

----

Misao looked around nervously. It was loud, it was dark, and it was definitely _not_ where she would want to be spending her Friday evening.

"Kaoru lets stick together."

Kaoru nodded her head. A man came up to them and nodded his head towards them while he spoke, "Are you the two new waitresses here to replace the once who were involved in an….unfortunate accident..?"

"Yes we are." What Misao would have _liked_ to say would have been more along the lines of, _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ACCIDENT!?!?!_

But she had been threatened, and threatened, and threatened repeatedly by Kenshin that if she didn't say yes he'd arrange for something nasty - well more correctly they'd be at Shishio's mercy and no, she really didn't want that.

The man nodded and then said briskly, "Follow me."

Kaoru and Misao looked at each other, both gathering their courage and followed the man towards the back of the club where he showed them a door that was pink with chipped paint.

"This will be your changing room."

Kaoru and Misao nodded.

"And if anyone bothers you without your permission or without your drawing that sort of attention just yell and one of our men will see it. I'm warning you, though, we can't be everywhere every time on of the girls needs us, so be smart."

With that he grabbed a nearby server and told her to instruct the new girls. She nodded and the man walked away.

The woman smiled and then introduced herself, "Hi there, I'm Kiya and I'll help you get into the swing of things. So just listen to me, you'll have relatively easy jobs to begin with. You'll work with me in the bar - that's just getting drinks and stuff for customers. Now put whatever you need to in the dressing room and get back out here."

Misao and Kiya waited while Kaoru went into the dressing room and put their stuff away and then came out.

As Kiya walked them towards the bar she asked them their names.

"I'm Misao."

"And I'm Kaoru."

Kiya nodded and smiled. "Well it was a shame what happened to the other two girls. They weren't very smart anyways, but still…us girls have to watch out for each other." Misao was dieing to know what happened but before she could ask a man smelling strongly of alcohol came slumping up to the counter.

"KiiiiiiiiiiiiiyahHh!" he called, clearly intoxicated.

Kiya turned towards the man and smiled a playful smile as she sauntered up to him.

"Ahh, Freddie. Drunk as usual I see? What do you want?"

"YOooU!" Kiya laughed as she leaned closer to the man revealing a good amount of cleavage. "We've been through this, now I'll get you a good nice cold beer."

With that she turned and placed the beverage in front of him. He groaned and then shrugged and then gulped it down.

Misao and Kaoru watched perplexed before Kiya winked at them and mouthed 'old boyfriend'.

----

Near the end of the night Misao and Kaoru pretty much held fort at the bar - it wasn't that hard to figure out where things were and what drinks to make - because they had a bartender to make them you just delivered the order and then gave the customer the drink. Unless it was something easy like beer or wine, or something like that - then Kaoru and Misao could manage that on their own.

Kiya would come back once in a while to check on how they were doing. They found out that Kiya was 34 years old, that she had over 50 boyfriends in her life and she had been working here since she was 28 after she ran away from an abusive relationship.

Misao was actually surviving and she smiled to herself. Yeah, it was still nerve racking to be in a place like this but she felt perfectly safe behind the bar and away from the intoxicated male population. But she knew that it'd most likely get more difficult as the job progressed. They were, after all, just beginners.

Another man seated himself at the bar and faced the singer on stage so that Misao couldn't see his face. She didn't care much, just making sure he wasn't trying to get her attention to order something.

She heard someone shout and turned to see a man waving her over. He was surrounded by a group of his friends and they were smiling and beckoning her to them so she stepped closer. "May I help you?" She asked - being sure to keep her distance.

"Yeah, sure you can help us." The man leered at her and she frowned not quite understanding and then she felt someone grip her from behind and pull her back. His hands were covering her breasts and already trying to plunge their way down the front of her dress. She tried to wretch herself free, but that only seemed to help speed up her attackers mission.

Misao was scared, but then quickly she got ticked. No way in hell was this happening to her on her first night of work! Even if it was work she didn't want. She grabbed the man's hand and prepared to bite when all of a sudden his hands were quickly removed and she was dropped.

She stumbled and then straightened herself, panting and shaking, and turned to see what the hell happened.

She turned and nearly toppled over.

She was face to face with Aoshi Shinomori.

Her eyes widened, "Aos-"

She was cut off quickly when his hand went to her mouth and muffed the treasonous name from being uttered.

His icy eyes looked her square in the face.

A deadly warning.

Misao winced remembering the bit of information she forgot in her shock - _His name's Kaine Akuda now! Dammit, Misao! You almost blew everything!!_

"Makimachi," He looked down, "You might want to fix that."

Misao blinked confused and then looked down also. Her breasts were practically exposed to the world!! Misao's face flooded pink and she quickly rightened her dress and stood straight.

Her embarrassment turned to anger as she realized that he basically got a free show, "You pervert!" She hissed angrily at him and he ignored her.

"Well if this is how you thank me next time I'll make a point of it to let you handle the situation on your own."

Misao glared at him, "Just so you know the situation was perfectly under control!"

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She informed him and with that she made to turn away when all of a sudden she was pulled back against the bar by her upper arms and a voice found itself into her ear, "How about now?"

Misao frowned and tried to wrench herself free but he had her locked in that position.

"Let go…please." Misao felt stupid and she blamed him - that asshole. What the hell was he thinking? Of course he was stronger.

He let her go. "If you can't escape that type of hold then you clearly wont be able to defend yourself against…a more firm grip…" He referred to her attack a few minutes ago.

Misao turned angrily towards him, "Okay, want do you want? Want me to say - Oh thank you great …Akuda-sama for saving my miserable life?"

"You need to take more time in your studies of martial arts, Misao. You're grandfather Okina wouldn't be pleased to know that all his hard work on you was to go to waste."

And with that he left.

Misao's mouth hung open as she stared after him. How the hell did he know her grandfather!?

"GET BACK HERE YOU!!!!" Misao yelled from behind her bar - but he was already gone and people were swarming and the music was blaring.

And there was still a question unanswered.

----

AN: Dude!!! I updated!!! Yeah, I'm happy!! Anyways please read and review and thank you to all my reviewers because you absolutely rock!

Oh and by the way excuse the grammar and spelling errors if there are some - because I didn't reread all of my chapter!

Love you all!

Keito


End file.
